Bad
Bad by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is performed by the New Directions and The Warblers with solos by Artie, Santana, Blaine and Sebastian. The sing-off takes place because the Warblers copied the New Directions' idea for Regionals, Michael, this way the New Directions can show the Warblers that they deserve to do Michael. Mr Schue suggests the Glee Club follow the saying "What Would Michael Jackson Do?" or 'WWMJD', and take their pain to the street. After the song, Blaine jumps in front of Kurt when Sebastian throws a slushie at him. Sebastian had added rock salt to the slushie in order to harm Kurt, instead he caused Blaine an eye injury. Lyrics Artie: Your butt is mine Gonna take you right Just show your face In broad daylight I'm telling you On how I feel Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Shamone, shamone, Get on me all right... Sebastian: I'm giving you On a count of three Sebastian with Santana: To show your stuff Or let it be Sebastian: I'm telling you Just to watch your mouth Sebastian with Santana: I know your game What you're about Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get though Santana (The Warblers and New Directions): Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on (Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it (Bad, bad, really, bad) Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (And the whole world has to answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Just to tell you once again) Who's bad Sebastian: The word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long Artie with Blaine: Your lyin' eyes Gonna take you right Artie: So listen up Artie with Santana: Don't make a fight, Your talk is cheap, You're not a man You're throwin' stones To hide your hands Blaine: But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Santana (The Warblers and New Directions): Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on (Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it (Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (And the whole world has to answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Just to tell you once again) Who's bad Artie: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Blaine and Sebastian: Oh, woah, woah, woah, woah Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, Santana: Huuuuh Artie and Santana: Hwoah, woah, woah, woah, woah, yeah! Blaine: We can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Santana (New Directions and The Warblers): (With Blaine: Because I'm bad), I'm bad- Come on (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- Come on, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Woo! Woo! Woo! (And the whole world has To answer right now Just to tell you once again) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, you know, woo! (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Just to tell you once again) Who's bad? Charts Trivia *The scene is based on the original song's music video, also located in a parking garage. Gallery 311GLEE_michael4.jpg BadGlee.png glee-bad-slushied.jpg BadArtie.jpg BadBlaine.jpg BadSantana.jpg 260417034_640.jpg glee-michael-jackson-tribute-05.jpg imagesCAIMES7F.jpg Kick.gif Tumblr_lyp26dfEOQ1qlu4n6o1_500.gif imagesCAU9EDY4.jpg Tumblr_m61a2zcKvh1r72v401.gif Sebartie mj bad1.gif SebastianSmytheBad.gif Bad111.png Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sebastian Smythe Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams